It's A Wonderful Will
by superlc529
Summary: What would Grace, Jack, and Karen's life be like if Will never existed? Well Will's about to find out. If you want to find out please read. Yet another ONE SHOT.


A/N: I don't own Will and Grace, I just like writing it. In order to understand some parts to this story please read my other W&G story "The Misunderstood Siblings".

It's a Wonderful Will

"You know Will, I still can't get over the fact that you and Karen are related," Grace said popping a piece of a muffin in her mouth. Will, Jack, and Grace were eating breakfast in Will's apartment. It was a few days after it was revealed that Will and Karen are brother and sister.

"I know, it's really weird," Jack agreed grabbing Will's muffin from his hand before he could take a bite.

"Jack, you know I was about to eat that right?," Will said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. You should be thanking me though Truman, if you eat too many of those muffins you'll get fat… or wait you already are," Jack retorted and started to eat Will's muffin. Will just rolled his eyes at Jack's attempt at trying to make fun of him.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and let you both eat all my food, I've got to get to work. I'll see you guys later," Will said getting up and heading to the door.

"Bye," Jack and Grace said in unison. As soon as Will opened the door, he was greeted by Karen and Rosario.

"Hey Wilma," Karen greeted.

"Sis," Will said and continuing out the door to the elevators.

"Where's she off to in such a rush?," Karen asked purposely saying 'she'.

"Oh he had to go to… what's it called again?," Jack said explaining and couldn't think of the word.

"Work," Grace finished, "You know some people actually do it."

"Yeah maybe you should try it some time chica it can do a person good," Rosario said and sat on the couch. Karen further entered the apartment and walked over to Jack.

"Hey Poodle, I'm not doing anything today do you want go do something fun?," Karen asked.

"Karen what are you talking about you work with me today… as my assistant," Grace said and added 'as my assistant' to her sentence after Karen had a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"What are you talking about honey?," Karen asked still confused.

"Just forget it, go with Jack. Maybe I'll actually get some stuff done," Grace said giving Karen permission to do whatever she wanted to do with Jack. "I've got to go to work. When you guys are done stealing our stuff please just lock up afterwards Will and I would appreciate it." Grace then exited the apartment leaving the trio inside.

"Rosie, why don't you go back to the manse and start cleaning something? Jack and I have some important stuff to do," Karen said and motioned for Rosario to get out of the apartment.

"Okay lady fine with me, the more I don't have to breathe in your alcohol breath the better I can breathe," Rosario said leaving the apartment with Jack and Karen following behind, but not before Jack grabbed something off the coffee table before exiting.

"What do you mean? Am I off the case?," Will said over the phone obviously in a very ticked tone.

"Okay, fine. Thank you for considering me as your attorney, goodbye," Will said and hung up the phone. "Well this day has been great. If it gets any better… tonight I might be sleeping on a bed of nails."

"Who ya' talking to?," Jack asked entering Will's office unannounced with Karen following.

"Nobody, I've just been having a really lousy day," Will said with his fist on his forehead in exasperation.

"Anything I can do to help? Money perhaps? That always makes Jackie feel better," Karen asked trying to make him feel better.

"No thanks Karen," Will said rejecting the offer.

"Well at least I asked," Karen said looking at Jack, "I guess nothing pleases her."

"I'm just ready to go home. So what did you girls do all day? Or Karen are you still on lunch?," Will asked grabbing his jacket ready to go home. It was way past lunch and closing time for Will's office.

"No honey I didn't go to work today. Grace said it was okay, well not so much as being okay but as she wanted to get some things done," Karen answered with a little giggle. Karen walked out with Jack and Will following. Will closed his office door heading home with one of his best friends and half-sister.

"Hey Gracie," Will said entering the apartment. They took Karen's limo home and Will had his eyes closed the whole time. He was ready for this day to be over. First Jack steals his breakfast, then for some reason he couldn't get his office door open, then he knocked his drink over on his keyboard when he was eating his lunch, and following that to top it all off he got kicked off a case that he was looking forward to.

"Hey Will, what are you doing home so early?," Grace greeted coming from the bedroom hallway, she just had her robe on. Jack and Karen followed Will inside.

"I just wanted to get home. I want this day over already," Will said not noticing what Grace was wearing but Jack and Karen sure did.

"What's with the unusual fashion don't?," Karen asked about what Grace was wearing. She indicated her wardrobe or lack there of with her pointer finger in a circular motion pointing at Grace.

"Yeah what's with that?," Jack asked just as intrigued. Will on the other hand answered the phone that nobody but him heard and he was talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Uh, I'm entertaining," Grace said trying to hint that there was a man in the other room.

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Karen and Jack said in unison as realization hit.

"Help me get him outta' here while Will's distracted on the telephone," Grace pleaded. "He's already having a bad day."

"Well no kidding he's with you honey," Karen retorted. She rolled her eyes at Grace's lack of understanding.

"Not the guy in my room! Will, he's having a hard day, I can tell," Grace yelled offended and pointed at Will with her head because she was holding her robe together with her hands, and grabbed the ties to tie it together.

"Oh, yeah I'll help," Jack said and ran into the room. The next thing everybody heard was a strange man (well not strange to Grace) yell. Will had just hung up the phone before he yelled and he already had an angry face on, but when he heard the yell his angry face became angrier with a look of confusion added onto it.

"What the hell was that?," Will asked a little agitated. Grace just smiled innocently as Jack and the mystery man approached.

"I'm just gonna' go," the man said quickly kissed Grace and ran out the apartment door with his pants half on.

"I'm sorry Will," Grace apologized what she was apologizing for she really didn't know but Will seemed to need an apology from somebody.

"NO GRACE!! NO APOLOGIES!! I have had THE day from HELL and things just keep going wrong. Some people just act like I don't exist! I just got a call from my brother who is mad at me because I forgot to give him a birthday present. That caused the rest of my family to get a little mad thinking that I'm ignoring them!!," Will outbursted. Then he started to direct certain things to certain people, "SOME people steal my food! Others try to make me feel better with money! Then there are others who have different men come and go in this apartment more often than an airport!!!!".

"Geez Will no need to get hysterical!!," Grace yelled trying to defend herself. She then stomped to her room and slammed the door.

"Yeah Truman, some of us try to do you a favor," Jack said and went in the same direction as Grace, opened her door, and slammed it once more. Grace opened the same door, pushed Jack out into the hallway, and slammed the door once again. Jack then went into Will's bedroom across the hall and slammed that door.

"Karen… please," Will pleaded starting to regret yelling at his best friends. Karen didn't say a word and strode over to Will's bedroom to join Jack.

"Sigh, I'm sorry guys. Maybe you guys might have been better off if you never met me and maybe my family might have been better off if I was never born," Will said with a single tear rolling down his cheek. Will then crawled onto the couch and laid down continuing to cry and closed his eyes. Will then fell asleep and a bright white light filled the room that spread all over the apartment and the rest of the world.

Time passed and it was morning Jack walked through the door and into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some breakfast. At the sound of Jack's entrance Will woke up and began to stretch. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to the kitchen where Jack was still in the fridge.

"Morning Jack, listen I'm sorry about last night," Will said getting up off of the couch. At the sound of Will's voice Jack spun around in shock and screamed. Will held his ears from his yell. It was the high pitch yell that got some dogs barking at one time.

"Don't take anything!! There's nothing worth stealing here!! Well except for maybe the television, the stereo, the expensive jewelry or the money that's stuffed away," Jack said and then started listing things that Will could steal.

"Jack what are you talking about? Why would I steal from my own apartment?," Will asked confused and walked closer to Jack who backed away.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?," Jack asked frightened.

"Very funny, I already said I was sorry, please stop acting like you don't know me," Will said opened the fridge and then had a look of confusion on his face. "Hey where are my water bottles?".

"What water bottles?," Jack asked. In his mind he was thinking the longer he could keep this maniac calm the safer he would be, at least until he yelled for Grace.

"My water bottles! The water bottles I keep in the fridge for whenever I get thirsty," Will explained. "I know you didn't take them. I know Grace didn't take them and I definitely know Karen didn't take them she doesn't drink water."

"How do you know all those names? Are you a stalker?," Jack asked further interrogating this stranger.

"Jack enough already with the 'who are you' and 'how do you know my name' thing," Will said still a little confused about the waters.

"GRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Jack yelled he couldn't take it anymore this guy was really starting to freak him out. Grace came running out of her bedroom still in her pajamas.

"WHAT?! I was enjoying a great dream," Grace said without noticing Will.

"There's a crazy man here," Jack said trying to subtly acknowledge Will with his head. Grace still didn't notice Will yet.

"Yeah, I know I'm talking to him," Grace said rubbing her eyes and when she opened them she finally noticed Will.

"Who the hell are you? Get outta' my apartment," Grace said and hit Will hard in the chest with an open fist.

"OW, Grace what's the matter with you? Jack, Grace, have you two gone mad?," Will asked still very confused.

"Just answer two questions for me… how did you know our names and who are you?," Grace said calming down. Will was beyond confusion at this point.

"Ooookayy," Will said and sat down on the couch with Jack on one side of him and Grace on the other.

"I know _both_ your names because oh I don't know we've been friends for over fifteen years since we were in college and since you were in high school," Will started but didn't get a chance to finish because he was interrupted by Grace.

"College? I've never seen you before in my life, and I'm pretty sure Jack hasn't either," Grace interrupted. Will scrunched his eyebrows in confusion looking back and forth between his best friends.

"Me either? What's your name?," Jack asked.

Will was still very confused but he decided to play along and answered by saying, "My name is Will Truman."

"Well uh Will maybe you're going through a nervous breakdown and you're mistaking us for some other people," Grace reasoned thinking that that could be a possible scenario.

"Uh-huh, well maybe Karen will remember me, you two do know Karen right?," Will said sarcastically, he really wasn't believing any of this.

"Do you mean Karen Walker?," Grace asked and looked over uneasy at Jack.

"Yeah, well at least you know her," Will replied again sarcastically. He was in a sarcastic mood because he was really really confused.

"Of course I know her she pays for this apartment, so I can live here," Grace replied, "And Jack has a relationship with her."

"Jack has a relationship with her? What kind?," Will asked.

"Wait, don't answer! See if you don't know then that proves you don't know us," Jack said and pointed accusingly at Will.

"No I was just thinking a friendship relationship but sometimes the way you two act I wouldn't be surprised if it was something else," Will responded.

"See Jack, he does know _something_ but I still don't understand why you know us and we don't know you," Grace said. "Maybe we should call Karen and tell her to come over here."

"No need Ms. Ampler, I'm here," Karen said and got Grace's last name wrong as usual. Will was wondering why Karen used her last name even if it was wrong, and she didn't just say 'honey' like she usually did.

"Oh Mrs. Walker hi," Grace replied and started to dust off the couch with her hand motioning for her to sit down. Now if it were possible Will was ten times more confused then he was before.

"Hello Jack," Karen said in a flirtatious tone. _At least something is normal. Will thought._ Jack just smiled at her a little uneasy.

"Hi," Jack replied simply.

"Oh hello," Karen said noticing Will, "Who are you?".

"_Well it's official all three of them have gone nuts," Will thought._ But instead he just said, "Will Truman, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Karen said a little more flirtatiously then she did with Jack. That alone made Will a little uneasy because of the fact it was Karen and the newfound knowledge that he was her half-brother, not to mention that he was gay.

"I have your monthly rent, for you two to live here," Karen said and handed Grace a check and went out the door without saying a goodbye.

"Monthly rent?," Will asked still confused.

"Yeah she pays for us to live here," Jack answered and grabbed the check from Grace's hands and put in on the dining room table.

"You know, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can tell you anything," Grace started and then continued with a look on her face that said she was about to gossip, "I think that Jack has a thing for Mrs. Walker."

"Why do you keep saying Mrs. Walker? And Jack having a thing for her? That's impossible, the only thing Jack could have for Karen would be friendship," Will asked and laughed out loud.

"Well it's respect to say that title, what you call her Karen?," Jack asked a little astounded.

"Of course I call her Karen, sometimes I call her Satan, and she calls me Wilma," Will answered like it was the clearest fact in the world.

"And she lets you? That's just weird," Jack replied.

"Well no more weird than Grace's idea that you'd have a thing for Karen," Will retorted.

"Why would it be that weird?," Grace wondered and walked closer to Will. Now the three of them were standing by the dining room table.

"Well the most obvious thing of Jack being or I don't know GAY!!," Will replied trying to be casual and then emphasizing the word 'gay'.

"What? Jack's not gay," Grace answered. Jack's expression was of shock and confusion as he was thinking, "_How does he know that?"_

"Jack NOT gay. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Will said and laughed really hard.

"I am, I just haven't stepped outta' the closet," Jack said in a serious tone. "I don't have any other gay friends so I figured what was the point in being out if I couldn't be out with somebody else."

"Wow, well Jack this doesn't change my opinion about you. You're still a great guy," Grace said and gave him a sideways hug.

"Okay now I know something is fishy. First you two act like you don't know me, than you call Karen, Mrs. Walker, she didn't call anybody honey or Jack "Poodle", and I think she may have looked sober," Will said finally figuring that something was terribly wrong.

"Well um did you do anything different before you woke up and scared me half to death?," Jack asked wanting to help out.

"Uh, before I fell asleep the four of us had this really big fight and when I was by myself I thought to myself that all of your lives would be better if you never met me, and maybe my family would be better off if I was never born," Will answered.

"You should never say that about yourself. Every individual is important to the world in their own unique way," Jack said sympathetically. Will was expecting him to start bursting out with laughter like he did with Karen when they said anything serious but he never did, this time he was actually trying to be helpful.

"I know this sounds kind of science fictiony but do you think that maybe you got transported to a world where you don't exist? So you could see how we would be living if we never met you," Grace reasoned.

"You're right it does sound out there, but really that would be the only explanation, the other choice would be that everybody has gone insane," Will replied. The next thing they knew Karen walked back in the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Was there something else Mrs. Walker?," Grace asked and Will looked at her strangely. He still wasn't used to her saying that.

"No, I just wanted to sit here and be around normal, average, every-day, poor, don't-have-any-lives, kinda' people," Karen answered.

"Oh, okay," Jack and Grace said in unison.

Will couldn't take it anymore he had to ask what was going on and try to figure out a way to get back to his world or his reality, "Karen what's the matter? The last time you wanted to hang out with us it was because Stan's mother was in town."

"How did you know? I've never seen you before in my life, and you know intimate details about me! Are you a stalker?," Karen asked clearly appalled and then said, "Good work".

"No, this is gonna' sound kinda' weird but I don't know how else to explain it. I'm from another reality where I exist and all four of us are great friends and recently I found out that you're my half-sister," Will explained. Karen, Grace, and Jack all had looks of shock on their faces.

"What did you say your name was again handsome?," Karen asked suddenly intrigued.

"W-W-Will Truman," Will answered with a slight stutter because he was a little taken aback when Karen called him handsome and he was also nervous to find out that maybe he had existed in this world and something had gone wrong.

"Truman? I met my biological dad a few weeks ago and his last name was Truman. He said he had a wife and two sons. They were gonna' have a third child and they were going to name him Will since they found out that it was going to be a boy but there was a miscarriage and the boy never existed," Karen explained.

"So that's what happened in this reality," Grace said understanding everything. It was a little far-fetched to consider the possibility that there were alternate dimensions out there but what else could the reason be?

"Wow, I… uh wow," Will replied with his eyes starting to get a little watery. "I never thought that that would happen."

"Sorry Will," Jack replied.

"Hey wait a minute if your name is Will Truman then how are you existing here?," Karen asked finally letting the reality sink in that his name is Will Truman after she just explained that there was no person with the name Will Truman.

"Karen, I just explained to you, I'm from another world where I exist. Now I think I need everybody's help for me to get back. Maybe if I straighten out all of your lives, I'll go back. Or if you guys think that you really need me, I'll go back," Will said starting to think of a plan.

"Okay, whatever you say my non-existent half-brother," Karen replied and patted him on the shoulder. He had sat down when he was explaining everything to her.

"We'll help too, as much as we can," Grace said and pointed to Jack and herself going back and forth. "Our alternate selves are very lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thanks, now what can we do to get me back?," Will asked ready to put this plan into motion. Grace sat down next to Karen and Jack leaned on the arm of the couch as they all started to think.

"Maybe if we did stuff with you that you do with them, that might trigger something," Jack thought out loud.

"Sure why not? It's worth a shot… uh Karen start insulting me," Will said and then said to himself, "Gee I never thought I would want to hear her insult me."

"Honey I can't… why did I just say honey?," Karen asked and then paused.

"No, it's good. You always call people honey. That's a start, now Grace this will sound weird… but what's weird anymore? Give me a hug and a kiss and say 'you're my best friend'," Will said and spread his arms out waiting for a hug.

"Um… okay. Are you sure our relationship in your world isn't more than friends if I have to kiss you," Grace asked eyeing him suspiciously but walked over to Will who had stood up and walked to the other side of Jack after Karen had called him 'honey'.

"Oh yeah sweetie, I'm sure," Will replied and made a gesture his hands spread apart motioning for her to come hug him.

"Okkkkkaayy," Grace said a little suspiciously after Will had called her 'sweetie' and she went and hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "You're my best friend".

"Thanks and now Jack…," Will started to say but was interrupted by Grace. "Will are you sure there isn't anything more? I mean why else would you ask me to kiss you?".

"Yeah I'm sure Grace, because I'm gay," Will replied and when Jack heard those words his whole face lit up with a smile, happy to have a gay friend even if he was going to be going back to his reality soon.

"Now Jack, say something you think is witty to me and make fun of me somehow," Will ordered.

"I can't make fun of you…but if I could find one thing it would be that you're a little chubby, you have an extremely large forehead, you might lose your hair when you're older and would you like to go out sometime?," Jack said, started listing off different things and then added that last thing in the list like it was nothing.

"What?," Will asked a little shocked to hear his best friend ask him out. _"In my reality does Jack feel that way… or has this Jack not known me long enough to know that that could never happen. Of course that would explain the time my Jack said many years ago about loving me" Will thought._

"What what? I didn't say anything," Jack said acting innocent.

"Jack you just asked me if I'd like to go out sometime?," Will said repeating what Jack just said moments ago.

"I did not!! But would you like to?," Jack asked and bit his nail swaying back and forth waiting for Will's answer in anticipation.

"I'm sorry Jack, no. You may have just came out in this world, but in my world you've been out since like preschool, and it would just feel really weird to me. You're like my gay best friend, and not anything else," Will replied trying to let this newly-outted Jack down easily.

"Okay… I guess that's fair. I mean I'm one hell of a catch, and you'll be leaving pretty soon to your reality so if you started to fall in love with me, you couldn't have me and then it would lead to one emotional goodbye, so I understand," Jack replied and patted Will on the back.

"Well you've all done things that you usually do, why aren't I back home?," Will asked a little annoyed and clapped his hands together.

"Maybe it has something to do with your family, other than me," Karen suggested. "Did you leave them on a bad note too?".

"Well kinda' one of my brothers got mad at me because I forgot his birthday and didn't buy him a present which caused the rest of my family to forget because I'm always the one that reminds them, and that made my whole family mad at me," Will explained and thought about it for a second and said, "Maybe I do need to talk to them to clear my conscience and put them at ease knowing that somewhere their third son actually exists in another reality. And maybe I need to clear my conscience with you guys and perhaps straighten your lives out too."

"That could work, uh if you will excuse me, I need to go get dressed because I have a job," Grace said and headed to her bedroom to go get dressed.

"She getting ready to go to her office?," Will asked pointing with his thumb towards the bedroom doors.

"Office? What office?," Jack asked a little confused.

"You know _Grace Adler Designs_, she's an interior decorator… or in this dimension is she not an interior decorator?," Will said like it was the most completely obvious thing and remembered that he actually was in another dimension.

"No, she works at a fast food joint, and I'm unemployed. That's why Mrs. Walk… uh Karen has to pay for our rent," Jack explained and caught himself before he called Karen Mrs. Walker again, he liked the idea of calling her Karen or maybe even "Kare".

"Well that should be the first thing I should try to fix," Will said thinking out loud. "How 'bout you Jack what can I do to help you out?".

"I've heard him in the hallway before when I came to give their monthly check, he was singing," Karen suggested. "Maybe he could be an actor."

"Yeah, yeah that's it. I never thought I'd say this to you but you should act Jack. And maybe have a cabaret act called… oh I don't know _Just Jack_!!," Will said and did the motion with his hands when he said 'Just Jack', his palms facing outward and each hand on either side of his face.

"You know I've actually thought about that, but never got a chance to share that idea with anyone," Jack said and looked up like he was thinking about something.

"JUST JACK!! That sounds perfect. Thanks Will," Jack said trying out the new title and then hugged Will out of appreciation.

Will returned his hug with a pat on his back and a smile on his face, "No problem buddy… my pleasure." Karen plastered a smile on her face as well it was a nice moment between the two men, and friends in another dimension. The next thing they knew Grace walked out of the hallway to the bedrooms with a burger costume on.

"Oh Grace, what's this all about? What's going on here? What's happening?," Karen asked with her usual questioning in Will's dimension. It seemed that the more Will was around the more these alternates of his friends started acting like his friends of his world. _"I never really realized how much I affect them," Will thought to himself, "Karen is starting to act more like my Karen."_

"Well I have to stand out of the place and welcome them in, I know I love food but this is ridiculous," Grace said looking down at her outfit. "This was not my dream job."

"Well Will here says that in his reality you're an interior designer with your own business called Grace Adler Designs," Jack said and pointed to Will, then he got up and stood next to Grace who looked really ridiculous in that outfit. (For once everyone was in agreement about Grace's outfit).

"Really that's what I've always wanted to do, but nobody ever encouraged me," Grace said pulling a stray hair from her face and putting it behind her ear.

"Yeah, and Karen is your assistant, although she really doesn't assist as much as she sits there does nothing… popping pills, drinking alcohol, taking Jack to really long lunches, and flipping through magazines," Will explained and then listed everything that Karen actually did other than assisting Grace.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you later. I don't know if I'll see you later Will… so if this is a good bye, thank you," Grace said and looked to Will. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and smiled. It was a little hard to get to Will because Jack and Karen were standing in the way and her burger costume stuck out a little far.

"I'll see you sweetie," Will said in a good bye just in case he wasn't going to see her later that day. "But I do think I'll see you later because I don't know how I'll contact my family without freaking them out."

"You'll think of something… Bye guys!!," Grace assured him and waved good bye heading for the door and exited it.

"You know Will, I could contact your family for a get together here, and not tell them about you until the last minute. Or I could just tell your parents, if your brothers are busy. They're not the best half-brothers you could get," Karen suggested.

"That would be a great idea, and I think it would be better if it were just my parents so I don't give my _whole_ family a heart attack," Will replied after scratching his head thinking about it for a minute.

"I wish I had a family. I mean Grace is like my family as my friend, and I'm sure in the future Karen will be more of one… you really can't be one because you'll be going home soon but you'll be in my thoughts. I just want someone to love who shares my blood and not just my parents," Jack said with a sigh explaining every little detail.

"I'll sure be your friend family honey," Karen replied sounding more and more like Will's Karen. "And Will will be in your thoughts as a _really_ distant friend."

"Yeah," Will simply said trying to make Jack feel better. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. They knew it wasn't Grace because she had left and took everything she needed with her.

"Who could that be?," Jack asked to nobody in particular and got up to answer the door. When he opened it there was a teenager at the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jack McFarland," the boy said a little uneasily.

"_Why does he owe you money?," Jack asked starting a line of questioning._

"_No," he answered._

"_Did he steal one of your jokes for something?," Jack asked again._

"_No," he repeated._

"_You missing a scooter you weren't really using anyways?," Jack asked a final time._

"_No," he said again a little confused of why he was asking him all these questions. _(A/N: The parts in italics are in italics because the same dialogue was used in the 3rd season finale "Sons and Lovers" of Will and Grace).

"Well look no more because you've found Jack McFarland," Jack said and presented himself in a little pose. Will looked over at the young boy and realized who it was before anyone else probably because he knew who it was from his dimension.

"My name is Elliot…," he started and Jack just nodded acknowledging his introduction as he continued. "Well about thirteen years ago, I know you _donated your stuff to a stuff bank_, and my mom used it _because she wanted a baby real bad_… so _um I'm your son_."

"Oh my god honey that was quick," Karen said breaking the ice. "You were just talking about your wanting a family, your own flesh and blood, and there he is!!".

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you Elliot. I'll try to be a good dad," Jack said sticking out his hand for Elliot to shake which he did.

"This is my friend Karen, my friend Grace is at work, and this is my new friend Will who will only be staying in town for a little while," Jack said introducing everybody. Will and Karen waved and smiled at Elliot when Jack said their name introducing them. Of course Will already knew him but Jack, Karen, and Elliot didn't know that.

"I don't mean to introduce myself and freak you out and run, but I need to get home to get started on my homework so I'll see you around," Elliot said sticking _his_ hand out for Jack to take which he did and smiled.

"I'll see you around," Jack simply replied. Elliot smiled turned around and headed out the door with a small "See you later".

"Wow, so you have a son Jack, that surely filled your void in your life, huh?," Karen asked in a rhetorical question but Jack responded anyway with a nod of the head.

"Hey Will in your world do I have a son?," Jack asked interested.

"Yeah, you do actually. When Elliot came through the door I knew who it was instantly. I like the little interrogation you had going there before you revealed your identity. That was funny, and I find it really cool that you have a son in both dimensions," Will answered and motioned his hand between Jack and where Elliot had stood indicating Jack's small questioning.

"Soooo, changing the subject, when do you want me to call your parents for a meeting?," Karen asked averting her attention to Will.

"If you want you can call them now, and arrange a dinner party or something here later if Grace or Jack doesn't mind," Will replied looking over at Jack for an approval. _"Gee I never thought I'd be looking at Jack for an approval of a dinner party in the setting of my own apartment," Will thought to himself. "But this is an alternate reality, I just can't wait to get back to my world. I am never thinking about life without me being friends with them again."_

"Sure, that's fine with me, and I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind, as long as we order out or something, because Grace can't cook," Jack said and whispered the last part to Will.

"Yeah, I know, I usually do all the cooking which if I stop at the grocery store to pick up some food I could make it for everybody," Will said half asking if he could go get some food.

"Orrrrrr, I could just ask Chef to bring something over… but you really look like you want to," Karen suggested but then Will gave her a look like 'don't spoil this I want to do it' look and she changed her mind giving Will permission to cook.

"So I'll go get some groceries for the dinner later and Karen you can call them for a little dinner party. I'm sure they don't have any plans, these two worlds can't be too different right?," Will said already heading out the door to get some supplies. _"Thank God I slept in my clothes and still have my wallet," Will thought and then patted his back pocket to double check his wallet was still there and his Jack didn't steal it… again._

"Right, I'll call, you get the food and cook it, and everything will be set," Karen said and flipped out her cell phone. "Seven-thirty all right?". Karen had the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few," Will said and walked out the door and closed it behind him. Jack walked over to the couch and sat down next to Karen and leaned in to listen in on the conversation between her and her and Will's dad.

"Hello?," George Truman said answering his phone. Karen of course was on the other end. Marilyn walked up closer to her husband to find out who was on the other end.

"Yes this is uh Karen Walker, I met you recently, my mother is Lois Whitley," Karen said introducing herself. "I thought it would be a great idea if I could meet your wife and have a little dinner party at a friend's house."

"Uh s-sure, I guess that'd be okay. I just told her yesterday about you and at first she was a little freaked out but grew to be okay with it," George said and looked at his wife. Instantly Marilyn knew who he was talking to and she just nodded her head in agreement and went to go sit down in a chair not to far away from where her husband was talking.

"So would tonight at ssssssseven-thirty all right?," Karen asked and gave Jack a glance to double check what the time Will said was, and when Jack mouthed the words 'seven-thirty' she asked George.

"Yeah, that's fine with me and… just a minute," George said covering the receiver with his hand. "Honey is seven-thirty with Karen for dinner okay?". Marilyn nodded her head and he continued his conversation with Karen, "Yeah Karen its fine with my wife too, are we only dining with you?".

"Actually we'll be eating at my friend's apartment with three other people. It is apartment nine c at 155 Riverside Drive," Karen replied giving the address of where they would be dining later that evening.

"All right, we'll see you later then, bye Karen," George answered and hung up after Karen said her goodbye.

"Well they'll surely get a surprise," Jack said after Karen closed her cell phone and put it away. "I'm really glad Will came into our lives. I always knew there was something missing."

"Well what a lovely sentiment Jackie… Ooo I called you Jackie, my first nick name for you," Karen said excitedly and gave Jack a hug as they both bounced up and down on the couch laughing. Then Will walked through the door.

"Wow that was quick, I thought food shopping always took like three hours," Jack said when he saw Will come in with his arms full of bags of food.

"Well Jack that's because when Grace food shops she sniffs all the food to see how good it is, and she's so particular with everything it takes that long," Will said struggling with his packages. "You gonna' help me?".

"Oh, sorry," Jack said and then took the smallest package from Will's hand. Will just gave him a look like 'that figures'. _"They sure are starting to act like my reality friends," Will thought to himself and trudged over to the table to set the rest of the bags down._

"So Karen, is everything set with my parents later?," Will asked changing the subject and began to take the things out of the bag. Jack however took whatever was in the bag he took and began eating it.

"Yeah it's all set. Hey honey whatcha' eating?," Karen answered and then noticed Jack chewing something.

"I was chust eading what wush in da bag," Jack answered his mouth full of food.

"Jack I bought that for Grace because I know how much she loves snack foods, oh well you probably would have eaten it anyway," Will said and waved his hand at Jack like it really wasn't a big deal.

"So what are you going to make Will?," Jack asked after he swallowed his food and walked over to Will and Karen.

"I was thinking of making some chicken with potatoes and a vegetable," Will said and took out the final amount of food on the table.

"That sounds good," Karen said sitting down.

"Really? I thought you didn't eat solid foods," Will said going into the kitchen to throw away the bags that the groceries came in.

"What? Of course I eat solid foods, it's not like I drink all my meals," Karen said shocked and a little offended.

"Oh sorry Karen, I keep forgetting that I'm not in my own reality and you aren't the same Karen I've known, and you're not the same Jack and Grace isn't the same Grace," Will apologized but Karen just gave a wave of the hand indicating it was okay and it was forgiven.

"Yeah it's no big deal Will. I hope you get back to your own reality safe and sound, and might I say that my alternate-handsome-handsome-self is very lucky to have you as a best friend," Jack replied and put his hand on his shoulder. Will put his hand over Jack's and gave him a smile as a thank you.

"Yeah honey, and my alternate-rich-beautiful self with a killer rack is lucky to have you as a friend and half-brother," Karen said and leaned her head on Will's shoulder. Again, Will just replied with a smile and took his hand off Jack's and placed held Karen's hand. Jack's hand however still remained on Will's shoulder. It was a pretty picture to see, friends and family enjoying their company.

"Well, I'm home," Grace said bursting open the door still dressed in the hamburger costume. There was a change however, the stuffing that was in the costume was half torn out and the meat of the burger was bent out of shape and the sesame seeds were hanging off the bun of the costume. Will, Jack, and Karen immediately stepped out of their get together and looked over at Grace.

"Didja' have a nice day?," Jack asked when he really knew the answer already based on her appearance. Will just still couldn't believe that she was dressed like a hamburger.

"What do you think?," Grace asked a little hostile, and stomped off to her room probably to change into something more comfortable and more appealing to the eye. Will hit Jack and Jack looked at Will like 'what was that for?'

"Did you really have to ask her that? I know her when she's had a bad day watch out, don't get on her nerves and stay clear of the fridge," Will said answering Jack's inward question.

"Yeah, I know Will. You forget that this Jack lives with her," Jack replied still rubbing the sore part of his arm where Will had hit him.

"Sorry," Will apologized forgetting again that they weren't the friends he's always known.

"It's okay. You probably keep forgetting we're not really the same friends you've always known," Jack said accepting Will's millionth apology. "We probably look exactly like are duplicates."

"Yeah, you do, and now you three are starting to act like my friends so I get a little confused, "Will answered and began to put the food away in the kitchen but leaving out the things he needed in order to make the dinner for later. He got some more food for Grace and Jack because he knew how much Grace ate and how Jack never shopped for food well at least his friends from his reality anyways. Grace came back in the living room dressed in her usual way.

"That was one of the worst days of my life," Grace said sitting down on her couch and facing the direction of Will who was still putting some of the food away.

"What happened?," Will asked interested. "I'm sure it's an interesting story based on how your hamburger looked."

"It's no joke Will," Grace said a little offended and Will gave her an apologetic look, as he motioned her to continue. "Well you know where I work right? Never mind no you don't, well anyways I work where there's a lot of rowdy little kids. Their excuse was 'they were hungry'," Grace said in a mocking tone and did the quotes sign with her fingers.

"Go on," Will replied.

"Well they pretty much tackled me and tore out my stuffing and I even got a French fry in my hair," Grace said and took it out. "So what's going on with you? How are you getting back to your dimension?".

"Oh, we're gonna' have a dinner party here so I can tell my parents that somewhere in another dimension their third son exists and is happy with great friends. Hopefully that'll do it so I can go home, 'cause no offense to you guys but I miss _my_ friends," Will replied with a smile when he mentioned the dinner party. He did love to cook for parties.

"None taken, so are you a good cook?," Grace asked a little more intrigued and walked over to Will who had finished putting away the groceries.

"Wellllll, I don't want to brag… yes," Will replied dragging out the word 'well' waiting to see Grace's reaction after he said yes, in which her face lit up.

"Really? Well then I am going to look forward to this dinner after the day I had," Grace said and leaned on Will's shoulder in a little sideways hug and he just returned it with a smile.

"Why honey what happened?," Karen asked, apparently she wasn't paying any attention at Grace's story. _"Yup, they're all starting to act like my friends in my reality," Will thought to himself in response to Karen's question._

Time passed and everyone had changed into something nice for the party, well except for Will who still wore what he had worn the other day. Apparently, Jack had to get some nice clothes for himself since he didn't have Will in this world to steal his clothes.

"Everything looks set, I hope everything is gonna' go smoothly," Will said making sure the place settings were where they were supposed to be and his friends were standing next to him to reassure him everything was fine.

"Sure Will, everything will be fine, the food smells delicious and you look great," Grace reassured him.

"We're sure gonna' miss you when you go home," Jack said with a little twinge in his voice like he was going to start crying.

"Don't worry Jack you guys will be in my thoughts," Will said and patted him on the shoulder. "It's seven thirty where are they? I hope they didn't get lost or something bad happened." Will looked at his watch nervously and tapped his foot hoping nothing went wrong.

"Geez Will, I'm sure they're coming. They might have left late or something. Are you a control freak or what?," Karen replied trying to calm Will down. Will just gave her a glare and didn't even bother to respond to Karen, and then there was a knock at the door.

"There they are," Will said and looked at the door and gulped. "I hope I don't freak them out to much. Karen got up from where she was sitting and answered the door.

"Hi, come on in," Karen said and welcomed George and Marilyn into Grace and Jack's apartment.

"Thank you," George replied and walked in the apartment with his wife at his side. Her arm was around George's.

"These are my friends; this is Grace, Jack, and Will. Will will only be staying in town for a little while," Karen said introducing everybody. When Karen said their names they smiled and waved at their guests. Will smiled and waved a little uneasily still grasping the fact that he was being introduced to his own parents.

"Nice to meet you," Marilyn and then George said acknowledging everybody.

"Uh won't you please sit down?," Grace said and gestured to the table where they would be eating their dinner. George and Marilyn accepted and sat down next to each other. Will didn't want to scare them to much so he sat across from them, Karen sat next to George, Jack next to her and Grace sat next to Marilyn and Will.

"Well here we are," Jack said attempting to start a conversation.

"Yup," Grace said and then looked over to Will waiting for him to start.

"Well, uh… let's eat," Will said wanting to tell his parents who he really was but decided that that shouldn't be done on an empty stomach. Will's parents didn't say anything but began to eat instead.

"Mmmmm this is _so goooooooodddddddddd_," Grace said after she took a bite.

"I agree this is delicious. I wish I could cook this well," Marilyn said with a little of her dinner on her fork.

"Who made this?," George asked finally starting a conversation and not to mention the fact it was a question that would lead to Will, which in turn would lead to Will telling them who really was so he could get back to his own reality.

"I did," Will said still not wanting to talk about himself.

"Well it's just delicious," Marilyn said to Will. "None of my boys can cook this well. You know you look a little familiar, have I met you before?".

"Uh, I think maybe you have," Will said gaining a little confidence in himself to tell his parents what he needed to._ "If I ever want to get back to my reality, I have to tell them. Hopefully it will get me back," Will thought. "So buck up and lead to the discussion of their kids."_

"So, uh Will was it? Karen said about you staying in town for a little bit, where do you live?," George asked keeping up the nice conversation.

"I actually don't live that far away. Uh, Mo… Mrs. Truman, you said about your boys not cooking well? How many kids do you have?," Will asked trying to lead up to the topic of himself and caught himself before he accidentally called her 'mom'.

"Oh we have two boys, we _were_ going to have a third son, but… I'd rather not talk about it," Marilyn replied and put her hand to her forehead a little uneasy about that subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring anything up that would make you uneasy," Will apologized, however of course he did want to address that subject further.

"So what happened?," Jack asked so Will didn't stray too far away from that subject, otherwise he'd never get home.

"She said she didn't want to talk about it," George said trying to defend his wife but she put a hand on his arm and said, "It's okay sweetie, if I want to deal with it I have to talk about it." He just replied with a smile and a comforting hand on hers.

"We were going to have another little boy, and were going to name him William. But something happened during my eighth month and I had a miscarriage," Marilyn explained. Will started to get teary-eyed when Marilyn noticed him.

"Oh it's all right, I've gotten over it Hon," Marilyn replied when she noticed Will was starting to cry. "Just because you have the same name doesn't mean you have to get emotional on my behalf."

"No, you don't understand. I better say this to get it over with," Will said with a lump in his throat on the word 'No' because he was so close to really losing it and start bawling.

"What is it that we don't understand?," George asked not sure of where this man was going with this. Grace, Jack, and Karen decided to stay quiet in order for Will to say what he needed to in order to clear his mind and return home.

"I don't know how to explain this, but the little boy you were talking about… William, uh Will… I'm him," Will started. George and Marilyn looked really confused and a little offended that this man would pretend to be somebody that they knew didn't even exist.

"Look mister, I don't know what you're game is here but…," George started to say to stand up for his wife who began to tear up but Will interrupted him.

"I know this sounds crazy but please just let me explain," Will interrupted. He now had his eyes completely dry from any tears. "I don't know how to explain this but… uh I'm from an alternate reality. I know I know, it sounds like something from the twilight zone but I am. I don't know how it happened but it did. My name is Will Truman, and I'm your son but I exist in another world. I thought I would be able to put your minds at ease knowing that the son you were not able to have exists in another world," Will continued. George and Marilyn now had their full attention to Will with tears in their eyes. Now there was no dry eye in the apartment.

"Wow, it does sound a little out there, but something tells me that you wouldn't make anything like that up, not to mention the fact that you look a little like me," George replied as Will smiled at him happy that they believed him.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but how'd you get here anyways?," Marilyn asked after she started to dry her tears of happiness.

"That's another thing that I don't know how to explain. Before I got here I had a big argument with you two and them so I thought to myself that all of your lives would be better if I never came into it… but now I really regret saying that because I really miss everybody and I didn't realize how much I really affected all the ones I loved," Will explained.

"All lives are important honey, and if my other self is anything like me, it was just anger for that moment. There is no way I could stay mad at my son for a long time," Marilyn said after getting up and walking over to Will and stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"That's right Will, and I'm sure our alternate selves were only mad for that instant, if you've been a friend to them for over fifteen years like you've been a friend to us for just one day… I'm sure they couldn't have been mad for long," Grace said and leaned her head against Will's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I love you all so much… I never realized how important I am to all of you," Will said tears forming in his eyes again. "I really will miss these versions of you when I go back. Can I take a picture or something?".

"Sure honey, here you go," Karen said and took a camera out of her fur jacket. Apparently any version of Karen had anything in her jacket. "It's a timed camera so we all can be in the picture." While Karen set up the camera everyone scurried into a position for the picture. As soon as it was set up, Karen crouched down next to Jack and smiled just as the picture snapped. Two seconds later the picture oozed out.

"Thank you Karen," Will said and took the picture from its slot and put it in his back pocket by his wallet. Everyone pretty much had lost their appetite now and were either sitting on the couch or standing next to the couch.

"No problem Wilma," Karen said and then scrunched her eyebrows wondering _"Why did I just call him Wilma?"_.

"We're sure gonna' miss you," Jack said and gave Will a giant bear hug. Will then was starting to fade like he was a ghost.

Will noticed he was fading after he pulled away from Jack's hug and said with a single tear in his eye, "Well goodbye everyone, I love you." The last thing Will remembered he saw all of his friends and family's eyes full of tears and sad faces waving.

"Will? Will, wake up," Grace said gently shaking Will. Karen and Jack were standing behind her awaiting Will to wake up.

"Huh? What? Grace," Will said getting up and hugged Grace. He was of course back on the couch where he was last before he woke up and scared the alternate Jack to death.

"We just came to apologize for slamming all the doors," Jack said and pointed with his thumb to the bedrooms.

"Forget that!! Come here buddy," Will said, got up and gave Jack the same bear hug he gave the other Jack. "Come here you guys," Will said talking to Karen and Grace and brought them in for a big group hug.

"What's the matter with you Wilma?," Karen said as she stepped out of the group hug.

"Nothing, I just realized what a wonderful life I have," Will said also stepping out of the group hug.

"Listen Will, we're all really sorry for everything we did that got you mad," Jack apologized again.

"Oh its okay, steal all the food you want. I don't care if I go hungry as long as you're happy. Grace you can have all the guys you want over and Karen you can give me money to cheer me up anytime you want to," Will said apologizing for himself just thankful that they all know him.

"What happened to you honey?," Karen asked a little confused and stepped back.

"Nothing Karen, I'm just glad I exist!," Will said happily with his arms extended outward in the air.

"What do you mean by that?," Grace wondered.

"Oh, nothing… I guess I just had a _really_ really weird dream is all," Will explained. _"At least I think it was a dream. It seemed so real," Will thought._

"Hey Truman, what's that sticking out of your back pocket?," Jack asked pointing to Will's pocket. "I know that's not money, it's not green and I didn't take it."

"Oh, it's…," Will replied and took it out of his back pocket and saw it was the picture he just took in the other dimension. "It's just a picture." Will quickly put it in his side pocket so nobody else could see it.

"Oh, okay, well anyways anybody want dinner? I'm starved," Grace said not giving the picture a second thought.

"Sure," Will simply replied and followed Grace to the dining room table and Jack and Karen followed him.

"You know Will, I was so mad at you before… but now for some reason I'm just glad you exist and that we've been friends forever," Jack said.

"Me too, I'm glad we're all friends and I'm really happy to be alive. I love you all," Will said with a smile. Everyone returned his smile with one of their own and sat down at the table ready to eat dinner.

Will pulled out the picture once again, looked at it, and silently whispered, "I love you guys and miss you guys too." Nobody else heard him and were continuing to talk to each other as Will continued smiling at the picture. He put it away and joined in the conversation his friends were having. He really did have a wonderful life of friends and family who loved him.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you guys liked my second Will and Grace story. Please read and review, I really appreciate it. Stay great and everybody still remember to love Will and Grace and Jack and Karen. :)


End file.
